


To the Moon and Back

by jaeandnight



Series: SKY Series [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Post-breakup, angst???, not really a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeandnight/pseuds/jaeandnight
Summary: They say it takes half the time of a relationship’s duration to get over a person. It’s been three years and Luna is still far from healed over her six-year relationship with Jae.An AU where Luna meets Jae again to know why they had to part three years ago.
Relationships: Park Jaehyung | Jae/Original Female Character(s)
Series: SKY Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first story in the SKY series. This fic, solely, is inspired by eaj's 50 proof.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Characters, events and incidents are the products of the author’s imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

Growing up, the idea of love Luna had always bear in mind was similar to the novels she read, the romantic movies she watched, and the love songs she heard— happy endings were their common denominator.

With Jae, she experienced the love just like how she imagined it to be. Their story of love was almost perfect and too ideal to be envied by their friends. They had a relationship that was legal to their parents, a smooth-sailing relationship with just a fair amount of easily resolved misunderstandings, and a relationship which carried a couple who were both consistent dean’s lister in college.

It was the kind of relationship everybody wished they had.

Like every traditional pair, they had undergone all the phases it takes to establish and sustain a love story— from home-based courting, to the spontaneous late night talks, to the silent tears they had to hold halfway their little fights, to the mandatory forehead kisses upon reconciling, down to its last phase.

Fortunate are half of the couples to end their first chapter in the ringing of wedding bells to start a new, but theirs was one of the other half who had to come across melancholic endings.

Luna and Jae were both 17 when they made a pact that they would never part. They were young and they never knew much but for six long years, they remained firm and true to their promise.

Everything was fine until miles of distance stretched between them, everything was fine until their days were no longer ending in “good nights” and “I love you’s” but in unresolved fights and unsettling tears, everything was fine until Jae asked for a break up through a phone call.

Everything was fine until it was not— and it has always been since.

* * *

Three years later, Luna comes back home from New York. She is finally back at her home land, and she cannot stop thinking about how great the odds are of seeing Jae again. Any time.

Everything is the same for Luna except that she no longer stays awake after midnight like how she used to before. Time made the pain bearable, but it does not mean it is gone. She just learned to live with it, at least.

Her world seemed to have temporarily stopped after their break up, but not the rest of the world. While she was stuck in a motionless pursuit for hope and purpose, everybody else lived and moved the same.

She would occasionally cry alone in between her night sleeps but still function during the days because she realized that she was far behind from everyone else. And she had to cope up. She had to live. And so, she tried hard to.

* * *

Her phone buzzed so loud, disrupting the supposed peace of the breaking dawn. The sun has yet even awakened. It is 3 am and she receives a text.

_“Luna, can we meet?”_

It was from Jae.

Over the years of watching people continuously come and go, she has learned to master the art of keeping the strings of attachment loose— detached enough to keep herself emotionally guarded. For three long years, she has eagerly built refined walls only to be crashed again by the same person who made her do so.

She was excellent in everything she does, but not in love. Specifically, not with Jae.

 _“Please.”_ she replied.

* * *

For three years, the reason of their separation remained unknown to Luna. And in those years, she would constantly question herself why and what went wrong. Only work hours pre-occupied her.

“Are you sure with this? Let me remind you that even if you have been in love for six years, he is still the same person who broke up with you through a phone call. With NO REASON to provide.” Sol, her best friend, warned. “And you just came back. Do you think this is a good idea?”

Their relationship started as a one-sided feelings Jae had for Luna, then it became mutual, until it eventually ended with a one-sided break up.

“Well, I guess I’d finally know the reason now? Closure, perhaps? And, it’s not like I can ignore him for the rest of my life.” defended Luna.

“Stop fooling me and yourself.”

Luna just shrugged her shoulders.

There are people who are just meant to stay in the memories; Jae is one of them. And Luna keeps on finding every excuse to defy such ill-fate; closure is one of them.

* * *

There were two cups of iced caramel macchiato lying at both ends of the table, there was the petrichor that emanates from the swamp outside the cafe, there were billows of rain that patter on the grasses, there was a lingering silence in between which is neither awkward nor deafening, then there was Luna who’s staring in vacancy, and in front, there was Jae whose eyes are fixed on her.

“You did not change at all. I guess you are still not comfortable with seating across each other, huh?”

They both chuckled, reminded of the old times.

Before, Luna would always ask Jae to sit beside her every time they are together. She is not fond of eye contacts. Jae used to be an exception, but now, Luna feels uneasy meeting Jae’s eye line, too.

Old times are still _old_ times, after all.

“How have you been?” Four words that Luna’s never thought she’d hear from Jae in the last three years.

“Good.” she lied.

“How was New York? Did you have a hard time adjusting there?” Jae asked, his eyes speak curiosity.

“New York was fine. I was able to venture the career I love most, the weather was nice, my co-workers were very friendly. But nothing really beats home. And time zones were also awful.”

New York was their dream. When they were still together, they promised to visit New York Public Library and The Wall Street together. Unfortunately, Luna had to fulfill that promise alone.

“Do you still stay up until five in the morning?”

“Not anymore.”

Midnight's were her sentimental hours— when there’s nothing left aside from the placid echoes of the city noise, the moon, the stars, and the nostalgia that fills the vast array of emptiness.

“I am glad that you don’t stay up until midnight to overthink things anymore.”

She chooses not to anymore because gone is the person she’d tell her thoughts to.

Jae is no longer _her_ person.

Then there was a long silence until… “I am sorry.” Jae uttered and Luna’s eyelids felt heavy enough but she tried not to burst into tears. Not yet. Not again.

“Three years ago, when you were offered an opportunity to work in New York, you told me you did not want to go. Even if you did not tell me then, I knew you were hindered by the fact that you’d have to leave me to pursue your dreams.” His voice cracks.

“Did you know that you look best when you are doing something you really love? Writing was one of them. I remember how you were always so proud and happy whenever I read the poems you wrote for me. I did not want to be the reason that you'd miss that once in a lifetime opportunity to develop and exhibit your talent. I wanted to be someone who supports you in achieving your goals, even that means we have to be apart. Knowing how selfless you can get, I broke up with you so you do not have to sacrifice that chance just to stay with me. And I am happy that I did because look at you know.”

And as Jae flashes a faint smile, Luna’s heart breaks because his eyes say otherwise.

“Why are you telling me this now? You could have told me before so I won’t have to beat myself up with all the why’s.”

She turned her gaze to distract herself, her tears would flow anytime if she’d continue looking into his eyes.

“Would you have let go if I told you?”

No. She would have not. Luna would rather let that opportunity go in vain than break up with Jae. That was how much he loved him— insane, intoxicating, and selfless.

“Still! We could have work on things together. Long distance relationship might be difficult but we could have at least tried.”

This time, Luna breaks down. It does not matter anymore if Jae sees her tears stream down from her eyes, it does not matter anymore if everyone else in the café sees her cry. She finally lets her real emotions be seen, just this once in three years. In front of Jae.

“Fear outdid me. Back then, before we broke up, we were already working separately in different cities. And it was rough for the both of us, we would sleep with heavy hearts after fighting miles away from each other. I became scared that we’d continue scarring each other, and affect our personal lives.” He paused as he stares at Luna’s eyes.

“I was also preparing for my board exams back then so I could not follow you all the way to New York even though I wanted to. In that moment, I also desired to venture things on my own just as much as I wanted you to pursue your career. So the only feasible solution I thought back then was to break up with you. I am sorry, Luna. I’m sorry…”

Now, she understands. Had they stick through their relationship three years ago, she wouldn’t have come this far in life. She wouldn’t have experienced life on her own, independently. She wouldn’t have gone outside the world she had confined herself in— their own little world.

“Thank you for letting me know. I guess our story has finally arrived on the dot.”

Luna said. And no one has dared to speak after.

They were both crying while their favorite song plays at the background.

Career and love are two intricate yet beautiful things that lucky people get to enjoy simultaneously, but not for Jae and Luna in their time.

Sometimes, people also have to grow individually and thrive on their own paces. And sometimes, too, separations are needed for self-development. Distance may stretch between but that does not mean that the thread of the seams is no longer hitched.

After years of perennially asking all the “why’s”, she’s finally got an answer.

For the first time in three years, Luna slept in peace. And it felt so much better.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Luna decided to visit the university both Jae and her went to after catching up with her college friends at a café near their campus. It was their dream school back in high school, and they were fortunate enough to get admitted together. Jae took civil engineering, and Luna pursued creative writing.

She walks through the school façade and it reminded her of the times Jae would wait there on Thursdays until Luna finishes her 5 pm classes when they were in their senior year. Thursday nights were their date nights because both their free day is Friday and they used to spend it together with their families.

The underground library carries so much stories as well. Luna loves reading so the library was her comfort zone; Jae, if time provides, used to accompany Luna while he does his plates. It still fascinates her even up to now how they could enjoy the company and find strength in each other’s presence even just by merely seating together, and doing two different things. 

This university had witnessed a lot of memories of Luna being a student, a schoolmate, a school journalist, and a girlfriend to Jae. Deluded in nostalgia, she realized that her favorite places inside the campus actually were the same places where she spent most of the time with her favorite person.

“It is true that the places you go to with your favorite people automatically becomes your favorite place.” she whispered to herself while she takes photos of the places where Jae and her used to go to.

“Nothing much changed, right?” Someone breaks her monologue.

She looks back and the person is standing behind the school façade. It was the same person who would wait two hours after his dismissal to be with her.

“Jae?”

“What are you doing here?” The boy asked, and his lips formed a smile similar to the smile one has when he gets an Uno in a major course.

Luna stares at him for a while before she answered, “I was out with some college friends earlier nearby so I decided to drop by.” Then she looks away.

“Ah I see, my Calculus professor in first year wanted to meet so I also went.”

Luna nodded in response. They both stood in front of each other and silence occupied the space between them.

“I’ll drive you home.”

“No, it’s okay. I can go home by myself. Besides, I still have to go to my aunt’s place after this.”

“Then, I can drive you there.”

“Jae.”

“Please?” Even his eyes are pleading. Just how can she say no to that?

Just this once, Luna bears in mind. _Just this once, she’d let heart decide._

Defeated, Luna mumbled, “O…okay.”

A familiar alley welcomes them while they cast their footsteps on the asphalt along the emptiness of the street where they used to walk together back in college. Their fingers are slightly brushing from each other’s but neither takes the initiative to reach out.

“Remember the food stall at this alley? The burger incident was really a nightmare. God, I remember how furious mom was back then.” Jae tries to enliven the situation they are in.

Luna laughs as the memories start to flash in the back of her mind. There was a time when one of the burgers they ordered had cheese in it. Luna does not like cheese and Jae is lactose intolerant. But he ate it nonetheless because he did not want to waste food. He later experienced abdominal bloating and severe nausea, and was even confined at a hospital for two days.

“By the way, how’s your mom?” she asked.

“She’s good. She still loves baking. Goodness, I remember how you two would always spend hours in the kitchen inventing new pecan recipes.”

Jae’s mom treated her like her own. Sometimes, Jae would even playfully get jealous because she spends more time with his mom than him. Those were the good days Luna always misses— just simple moments she never thought would last and would just turn into memories.

“Right, speaking of mom. I’ve been wondering if you could come for dinner at home. It’s been awhile and she misses you a lot.”

Luna was caught off guard. It’s been more than three years since the last time she went to Jae’s house.

Jae, with full anticipation his eyes speak, waits for her to reply.

“Uhm… Sure, It’s been years and I kind of missed her home-baked pecan pies.”

And she unconsciously started to ponder on what dress she’d wear.

* * *

As the wheels departed, the song “Letting Go” plays.

“Oh. You still have this?” Luna asked, remembering their high school days.

Back in high school, Jae was in a band called DAY6. They would always compete for the annual battle of the bands during year-end celebrations and they were undefeated for six years until all the members have graduated. They were known for all their self-composed hit songs, and Letting go was one of them. Also, Luna’s all-time favorite.

“Yeah, I got the song transferred in my flash drive so I could listen to it every time. High school was epic. The best part, still.” Jae replied. “The highlight was when you said “yes”. That was the pinnacle of my being.”

And Luna froze, caught in the moment. She just smiled. She literally has no thoughts, head empty.

“Uh, sorry. Does that make uncomfortable?” Jae turned to ask.

“No. It’s okay.” Luna assures him. In fact, she missed it— she missed _him_.

After minutes of comfortable silence and constant stolen glances, Luna speaks. “You know what? I gave it thought.”

“All of the things that you told me at the café.” Luna turned to look at Jae.

“I realized that we were in love for six years, and in those years, we did not really have a chance to focus on ourselves because all our decisions had to be weighed. All of our actions are limited because we had to consider the feelings of each other. Technically, we lived our lives _for_ each other back then. And that was kind of consuming.” She added.

“It might have been consuming but at least, we had each other to rely on. It was consuming but you were my repose. You were my rest.”

And two things hit Luna. First, while it is true that the entire six years that they’ve been together was kind of confining, it was also the pinnacle of her youth. Second, all of the things that happened before are now all in past tense. All of it are long ago done— including their relationship.

She sighed, “Yeah. We _were_ each other’s homes.”

And they both fell silent again. It lasted for the rest of the ride.

“Luna…”

“Hmm?” Luna turns to Jae while unbuckling her seatbelt.

“I… Uh… Nothing.” Jae smiles.

“Okay. Thanks for the ride, Jae.”

“You are always welcome. See you on Sunday! I’ll pick you up.”

“Okay.”

 _“I missed you, Luna.”_ Jae says as he watches Luna walk away.

He’s watching her leave this time again.


	3. Chapter 3

She wears a cerulean dress and partnered it with a pair of white converse. He picks him up at their house. She sits at the front passenger seat. He helps her put on her seatbelt. They drive to his home. The weather is nice, and all is well. And for a while, they once again felt connected. Just like how they used to.

They arrived at Jae’s abode and Luna is not quite sure if it is because of euphoria or uneasiness that her chest had been pounding in an unusual rate. It’s been three years and a lot happened in that span of time. Things might’ve changed. A lot.

Jae notices the sudden shift in Luna’s aura. And stared at her for a while.

Then, he takes her hand and started gently caressing her palm.

“It’s okay.” He assures her in a soft voice. The darkness and the shadows from the illuminating headlights saved the visibility of Luna’s cheeks turning red.

There were times when Luna would worry so much and only Jae could calm her down. It was Jae, it has always been him. Home has always been him, it’s just that the creeks of its walls had becoming daunting in the last three years. Nevertheless, she’d always want to come back home.

“Are we allowed to do this?”

“Do what?”

“This.” Luna’s gaze motioned to their palms intertwined with each other’s.

“Sorry… I just… I just missed this. I missed _us_.” Jae gently pulled his hand away.

Honestly, he wants to do more than holding her hand. He wants to pull her into a tight hug, plant a kiss on her forehead, tell her he loves her. He wants to ask her to start over again. But he can’t. There are walls he cannot easily cross and there are things beyond his control— one is their fate and the other is their nearing partition. Again.

* * *

Jae’s mom welcomed her with a tight hug— the kind that would suffice for the three years that they did not see each other.

“I missed you so much, dear.” Jae’s mom says while she pats Luna’s back.

Luna turns to look at Jae who’s mouthing, “I told you, there’s nothing to worry about.”

She just smiles at him.

“Uh. Here is my gift.” Luna hands her present as they pull away from each other.

“You didn’t have to! It’s not even my birthday. But thank you!” Jae’s mom happily received a box which contains a set of measuring cups. “Let’s eat. The table is ready. I’ll just call Grace. She’s very excited to see you again.”

Grace is Jae’s older sister. Growing up as an only child in the family, Luna has always leaned on Grace as her own sibling. They were sisters by heart. It’s just that when she and Jae broke up, she also lost contact with Grace.

Grace pulled Luna into an embrace when she saw her. “God, I missed you. Why did you have to also cut communication with me when the break up was only with Jae?” Grace joked.

“Sorry. I become too busy with work that I almost lost my social life too.” Luna kids, too.

This statement from Luna had all of them laughing.

During the supper, Luna just talked about how her life was in New York. Being with Jae’s family has always been her comfort, it’s been years but nothing much changed aside from their label. It felt like she was back in the days, and at some point, she wishes she really is.

“Did Jae already tell you why he broke up with you?” Jae’s mom blurted in the middle of their conversation.

“Mom!” Grace and Jae simultaneously complained.

“Yes, he did.” Luna answers. But it does not make her uncomfortable.

“All of it? The entire story?”

“Mom, enough questions.” Jae buts in.

“Okay, okay!” Jae’s mom says in defeat.

Is there still more that she needs to know? Is Jae still hiding something from her? What is that truth that Jae refuses to tell her? There is a train of thoughts that entered her mind, but she tried to wave it off.

* * *

After dinner, Grace invited Luna to her room so they could catch up, leaving Jae and her mom at the dining hall.

“Son, you look happy. And I know that it’s because of her.” Jae’s mom says as she organizes the dishes left on the table.

“Is it that obvious?” Jae asked, his tone sounded disappointed. He could not properly conceal his real emotions when it comes to Luna.

“I know you so well. You’re my son. I’ve seen you in your lowest when you had to break up with her against your will. And seeing you smiling brightly and genuinely again, my heart also feels happy.”

“I am happy, mom. Very happy.”

“Did you really tell her everything?”

“She doesn’t need to know everything. Besides, it was my choice to let go.”

“You were left with no choice, Jae.”

“It’s okay. It is all in the past anyways, what matters is now.”

“So, what’s your plan? Will you pursue her again?”

“As much as I want to, you know my situation, mom. It’s kind of difficult.”

“You didn’t tell her that you’ll be leaving yet?”

This time, it is Jae who’s leaving to another country to work. Their company wanted an office extension in Singapore and he was the one who’s tasked to head the project.

Jae shakes his head, “Not yet.”

“Son, will you let fear overpower you again? That was part of the reasons why you had to part three years ago. I know that you love Luna, and it seems that she also does. I hope you make the right choice this time. I wish you’d choose your happiness now, Jae. You have sacrificed enough. And you suffered its consequences. You lost her once already, I hope you try holding on to her this time. Still, I’d respect whatever your decision would be.”

“Thanks, mom. I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

Luna and Jae were both quiet during the entire drive to Luna’s house. Neither of them initiated to talk. They just enjoyed the company of each other— the peace in each other’s presence.

When they arrived, Luna turned to face Jae. “You are keeping so many secrets from me, Jae.”

“Luna…”

“Are you planning to leave without telling me? Well, right. It’s not like I’m in the position to demand for it. But still…”

“Wait… You heard it?”

“That doesn’t matter.”

“I’m sorry, Luna... I… I just couldn’t find the right timing.”

“There’s no right timing, Jae. You just do it before you regret not being able to.”

“I’m just… I’m sorry.”

“How many times will you tell me you’re sorry?”

“I missed you. So much. So much that it hurts. It hurts because I want to hold your hand, I want to hug you, I want to kiss you. But I have been trying to resist. It hurts me so much that fate has once again decided and we are meant to part again.”

“When?”

“In a month. To Singapore. Two years.”

“…”

“…”

‘…”

“Luna… I don’t want to let you go this time. I want to make this work. I want _us_ to work. Can we make us work? Please.”

“Jae…”

Jae always loved the voice of Luna calling his name. But not when her voice sounded so sad especially when they would fight back then. And it pains him that he’s hearing it again right now. That sad tone.

“Honestly, I don’t know… If three years ago, you had asked me the same thing, I would have said yes and risked it all. But now, I’m not sure anymore. I thought when you finally ask me to start over, I’d easily say yes. But I don’t know… In those three years, I never resented you even once. I’m afraid that I’d do this time if this doesn’t work out. I… I’m not sure of everything now, Jae.”

“I am not in a rush, Luna. I can wait until you are sure enough. I have waited for you for three years, waiting a little bit more is nothing. No matter what your decision will be, I’ll respect that.”

God knows how much Luna wants to try again but she’s scared. She’s too scared that the she’d have to go through everything she’d gone through in the last three years. Is this love worth another try? Is this love worth the fight? These questions are in her head.

“Jae, do you remember telling me not to look back whenever you’d take me home and when we reach the front gate of our house?”

Luna has always wondered what those words meant. She just could not to figure out why there was a need not to turn your eyes back when leaving, as though a dismal end was on the brink of a transient disbandment.

“Of course.”

“I recently found out why you’d always told me not to look back each time I am going to leave and that is so I could keep moving forward, without being hindered by the second thought of staying and of holding back. Right?”

“Yeah, you’re right.’

“Now, it’s my turn to tell you that. The moment I get out of your car, drive away instantly. Do not look back, okay?”

It is only in that way that they both can save each other from wanting more. More than what they can have. And only in that way, Luna could restrain herself from holding back— from holding on to their long-held promise of being together.

“Okay. Good night, Luna.”

“Good night, Jae. Thank you for today.”

Nothing is much more heartbreaking than hearing the footsteps of someone you love as she walks away. And worse, not being able to do something to stop her from leaving.

Jae speeds away, not sparing a single eye to look back.

* * *

She sprints towards their house, trying to save her tears from falling. But she could not. The three years felt long enough to bear the pain, she remembers the pain. Her heart remembers it all too well. But why does love remain greater?

She enters their house, and her mom was there.

“Mom…” Luna cried, bawling her eyes out.

“What happened, Luna? Didn’t it go well with Jae?” Her mom confined her in a hug.

Luna has never let her real emotions show because she never wanted to burden anyone. She never cried to anyone when Jae and her broke up, instead, she cried herself to sleep until her pillows are drenched enough with her own tears. A happy and bright façade resonates the emotions she tries to hide. She has made herself believe that she was strong when in fact, all along, she was just as fragile as this.

And for the first time in three years, she is crying in front of her mom.

“Have you been crying like this for the past three years?”

Luna nods in between her sobs.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Her mom says as she digs her into a tighter embrace.

They remained like that for minutes. When Luna finally calmed down and her tears subsided, her mom spoke.

“I didn’t know you have been enduring all of this alone. I would constantly ask you through our calls if you were okay and I was so assured that you are doing fine because you consistently told me you are okay. Mom has been very insensitive, right? I’m sorry.”

“Mom, you don’t have to say sorry… It’s my choice not to open up. I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Do you still love him?”

Luna shrugs her shoulders.

“You still do… Luna, I have something to tell you.” Her mom says as she wipes the residue of her tears.

“What is it mom?” Luna suddenly felt her heartbeats gradually speeding up.

“To be honest, I was the one who told Jae to break up with you three years ago. At first, he didn’t really want to but I pleaded. He would always cry. But eventually, he also realized that it was the best for the both of you.”

Luna’s eyes widen, dazed and shocked at her mom’s sudden confession. She did not know what to feel— disappointed? Sad? Regrets? Perplexed?

“Why?” were the only words she could manage to utter.

“You know very well how much I loved Jae for you, too. But it was hard for me seeing you struggling to choose between him and your dreams. Remember back in college when you were the university’s candidate to compete for an essay writing contest in Australia? But then, Jae was confined a day before your flight so you chose not to go and stay with him at the hospital. There was never a problem about your relationship, both of you were good kids. It’s just that the love you had was so raw and it was too perfect. You’d sacrifice a lot for each other. You loved him so much that your world has revolved around him and I know that he did the same. You seemed to have forgotten that you also have your own lives to live.”

“Then came another opportunity and I knew then that you would have gave that up again so I came in between. I know I shouldn’t have meddled but for once, I wanted to see you live your life for yourself and not for someone else. I know that sounded too selfish but you are my daughter, Luna, and I wanted the best for you. Only to find out that it was not. Seeing how much you are crying right now, I can imagine how much you’ve suffered on your own in a strange place away from us. I’m sorry that I am only realizing that now. I’m sorry, Luna…”

“Mom, I understand you… To be honest, I realized so many things after our break up. And perhaps, this is really what’s meant for us.” Luna flashes a weak smile. It was not genuine.

“When you told me you were having dinner with him, I was actually delighted. I know how much Jae makes you happy. And though there were just times when you loved him too much, it was alright. It was part of it all. For once, again, I wanted you not to be alone. I wanted you to be happy. But why is that the tears in your eyes speak so much pain?”

“He’s leaving in a month, mom. Just when I thought we could finally find our way to each other again, he’s the one who’s leaving now. I have lots of what ifs right now.”

“Luna, separation does not necessarily equate to a permanent ending, and being always together doesn’t always mean you are never apart. Jae loves you so much more than the weight of all your doubts.”

Luna smiles again; this time, it is real. Her mom is right.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two years later.

The rowdy swarm of people filled the entire place; some hearts are too vulnerable to let go, some faces are plastered with smiles of exhilaration to welcome someone home, and some are just wandering in solitude. It is astonishing how all these emotions are present within a single place—the airport.

Engulfed within the halls where the smoke of homecoming and the smoke of departure simultaneously lingers, Jae stands somewhere in between. Within the gap of his vision, he spots Grace and his mom with their neatly-designed “welcome home” placards. He smiles at them.

They exchanged hugs when Jae comes near. “I missed you two so much.”

“We’ll bring your baggage home. Your car is at the carpark B. Be home before dinner, your dad is also coming home tonight.”

“Okay, mom. Love you!” And Jae dashed to the parking lot, his heart racing along with his feet.

He opens his car’s windows to breath the familiar not-so-fresh air. And he can’t believe that the first thing he’s doing is driving a little behind from the speed limit. Work has been very exacting, especially when you are miles away from your family and loved ones. He needed this— this kind of escape.

He arrived at the place, smiling widely.

“I’m finally home.” He said as he stares at the sight of a lady who's caught in standstill.

“Oh my God!” Luna exclaimed while running towards Jae.

She draws him into a warm embrace.

“You told me your flight is next week! I hate you.”

“I missed you so much too, love.” Jae tugs her into a tighter embrace.

“I missed you, love.” Luna pulls away, and plants a kiss on Jae’s lips.

“Love, do you know how I got by in the past two years? Whenever I’d miss you, I would always look at the night sky. And you were there, shining so bright along with the stars. Thank you for being the moon that always glows in the vast array of darkness. I love you to the moon and back, Luna.”

“I love you to the moon, to the stars across the galaxy, and back to where we lay our feet to see those celestial bodies above us, Park Jaehyung.”

The distant physical proximity that stretched between them had been tough but the night skies always reminded them that no matter how far they are from each other, they’re still staring at the same luminous moon.

“Thank you for choosing to take the risk two years ago, Luna.”

“You are worth the risk, Jae.”

Luna has always questioned if their love was worth the fight and if it was worth the risk. She finally realizes that one must never measure the value of love for it is always worth it. It is a two-faced word in which both happiness and sadness coexists in. It’s not just about having the taste of romance, but also savoring the contrary of it.

It comes in different forms, with a complex set of irreversible challenges, but it is always worth the fight and the plights when you are with someone who feels certainly right.

And Jae is just so right and worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
